


This Could Be An Entertaining Experience

by dearzoemurphy



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Gen, Group chat, Kinda, M/M, Miscommunication, Post canon, Realization of Feelings, because everyone is still gay canonically, lots o fluff, pairings will be added as I go, so far it’s just Janis/Cady and Damien/Aaron, text fic, the whole gang has adventures and Does Life™ together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: Mean Girls text fic!! Karen doesn't know what a base is in Chem so she throws everyone into a group chat, hijinks and hilarity ensue.





	1. what is a base?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first text fic aND my first published Mean Girls fic, so I hope you all enjoy!!

**12:35 pm**

_sexy_mouse added fetchgretch, regina_the_queen, mathyheron, gaymien, and rather_be_me to the chat_

sexy_mouse: hey guys!! my chem teacher asked me what a base is, what is it? :o

rather_be_me: …how did you have time between being asked the question and now to make a whole new gc

fetchgretch: ^

gaymian: why am I even here

rather_be_me: same lmao

regina_the_queen: Karen sweetie, a base is a substance that donates electrons to and accepts protons from an acid.

sexy_mouse: ohhhhkay thanks <3

sexy_mouse: btw

sexy_mouse: what is an electron? :P

gaymian: there is no hope for her in this area of life

mathyheron: are you just trying to get removed from this chat Damien??

gaymian: maaaaaayyyyybe

mathyheron: I could just take you out of it if you want

gaymian: on second thought, this could be an entertaining experience

regina_the_queen: So, you just like using us as your own personal circus monkeys and will leave once we don't hold your interest anymore?

rather_be_me: daaaaamn get some aloe for that burn son

mathyheron: ASFGDJDJDK

gaymian: THIS is the kind of entertainment I'm talking about

gaymian: so yes Reggie

gaymian: yes, I do like having a circus full of friends of friends

mathyheron: dID YOU JUST-

fetchgretch: omfg this is shaping up to be a legendary gc

rather_be_me: if by legendary you mean just full of roasts and links to dumb YouTube videos, then yes, yes it will be

fetchgretch: what else makes a gc legendary????

rather_be_me: point taken

sexy_mouse: hey guys I'm glad you're having fun but I still don't know what an electron is?? D:

regina_the_queen: Just ask the person you're sitting next to for an explanation, or raise your hand to ask the teacher, Karen.

gaymian: is Regina using proper capitalization and punctuation

gaymian: on my gOOd chRiSTiaN sERveR

regina_the_queen: You bet your ass I am.

fetchgretch: regina, I love u honey, but u need a better screen name

gaymian: I GOT ONE

_gaymian has changed to regina_the_queen to edgyreggie_

gaymian: YOURE WELCOME EVERYONE

edgyreggie: This is homophobia I demand you cease your behaviors.

gaymian: WAIT IS REGINA-

rather_be_me: a raging homosexual?? yes, yes she is

gaymian: HOW DID I NOT KNOW UNTIL NOW

edgyreggie: You were too busy preserving your goofy-outcast-that-doesn't-quite-fit-the-mould archetype so you didn't join Janis and Cady in befriending us again.

rather_be_me: oOH ANOTHER GOOD BURN

fetchgretch: janis honey, no one cool ever uses that phrase anymore

sexy_mouse: i use it! :((((

gaymian: guess you're not cool then

rather_be_me: D A M I E N

gaymian: W H A T

rather_be_me: I love you like the sister my mom talked about having but never did, but pls try to play nice or just leave

mathyheron: wait wHAT that escalated quickly

edgyreggie: Does anything with these hooligans ever escalate slowly?

gaymian: did Regina George just unironically use the term ‘hooligans’ to describe us

fetchgretch: hey!! I'm not a hooligan!!

sexy_mouse: what is a hooligan? sounds like a sex thing >:)

rather_be_me: oh Karen honey no

mathyheron: nooooo she was just calling us uncivilized

sexy_mouse: but no one here has their own civilization??

gaymian: oh my fucking god

mathyheron: ,,it means she was saying we’re disorderly, loud, cause a lot of trouble

sexy_mouse: I guess we can get pretty loud xD

rather_be_me: @ Cady I just saw your class walk by, where r u guys going?

mathyheron: some kind of psych demonstration in the bathroom idk

fetchgretch: the bathroom????

rather_be_me: yEET I need to get away from bio I’ll just come blend in with you guys once I get a hall pass

mathyheron: hsgsheks we’re on the second floor center bathroom

rather_be_me: on my way already

fetchgretch: I'm still confused, what are you doing in a bathroom????

mathyheron: my teacher’s using flushing a toilet to show the all-or-nothing response, that a neuron fires completely or not at all

sexy_mouse: what's a neuron?

mathyheron: the thing that make our brain a brain

rather_be_me: Cadyyyy I'm in the back of the group come find me

mathyheron: see u

  
**3:46 pm**

  
mathyheron: soooo Janis has detention after school today,,

fetchgretch: omg what happened??!?!?

mathyheron: basically she tried to blend in with my psych class but failed miserably since she didn't bring anything with her and I was trying to give her a notebook so she could look busy and like she belonged, but Mr. McClintock realized she wasn't supposed to be there first. she tried to claim she just got carried away and agsgssjsl it was funny but she still got detention for it + sent back to her class

sexy_mouse: poor Janis :(

sexy_mouse: tell her to go into a janitor's closet next time, they're usually unlocked ^_^

rather_be_me: just because I have detention doesn't mean I can't see the chat

sexy_mouse: i hooked up with glenn in the one next to the gym, it was rly nice and big :D

rather_be_me: @ Damian didn't u suck Philip’s dick in there once??

mathyheron: the tea is pIPPING hot

fetchgretch: I almost tripped because I was laughing so hard omg

gaymian: LEAVE ME ALONE

rather_be_me: it's okay ily we’re all gay here

fetchgretch: not me!!!!!

rather_be_me: it's only a matter of time

sexy_mouse: if i’ve made out with a couple girls while drunk, does that make me gay?? :O

gaymian: yes

mathyheron: if you really like girls without alcohol, then totally, you could be bi or something like it! I consider myself to be bi bc I've liked girls and guys in the past!

rather_be_me: D A M I A N

gaymian: need me to come and get you out of detention?

rather_be_me: not yet, just be nicer to Karen

mathyheron: is anyone here other than Gretchen remotely straight??

fetchgretch: I've never felt so alone

mathyheron: here I'll get you some company

_mathyheron added sammyaaron and gdawg to the chat_

sammyaaron: what is this and why am I here

mathyheron: scroll up

gdawg: any single ladies up in here?

edgyreggie: Only gay ones.

_gdawg has left the chat_

rather_be_me: rEGINA EMERGES WE STAN A QUEEN

mathyheron: tHE QUEEN WE LET KEEP THE USERNAME EDGYREGGIE

rather_be_me: shhhhh Cady it's because we love her that none of us have changed it back

mathyheron: you right, you right

rather_be_me: yALL IM FREE anyone want to do anything I need a brain bleaching outing

fetchgretch: ice cream at Luna’s???? I can come pick people up

mathyheron: I'm in! And I might take you up on that offer, Gretch

fetchgretch: omw!!!!

 

 

 


	2. what is a straight person?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janis just can't stop herself: the gc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa, an update so soon?? I didn't expect it either, I just got really inspired, so I hope y'all enjoy!!

**8:42 pm**

mathyheron: the rest of you should join us next time!! it was a lot of fun

mathyheron: janiscadyandgretchenhavingagayoltime.png

rather_be_me: surprisingly, yes, it was fun

fetchgretch: …“surprisingly”...

rather_be_me: sorry!! I didn’t know if someone I didn’t want there was going to show up

fetchgretch: who in this chat do you not like????

mathyheron: ooo spill the tea Janis

rather_be_me: …

edgyreggie: Process of elimination. It’s not Damien, they’re practically joined at the hip. It’s not Cady or Gretchen because they went out to ice cream with her. That leaves me, Karen, and Aaron.

sexy_mouse: wait what about me?? ;o

rather_be_me: well it’s not a plastic sooooo

mathyheron: JANIS why do you not like Aaron??

rather_be_me: slide over to our chat

 

**9:01 pm**

_mathyheron to rather_be_me_

 

mathyheron: JANIS DUDE ILY BUT WHATS UP

rather_be_me: ily too

mathyheron: J A N I S

rather_be_me: okay okay!! I just,, don’t get along with him,,

mathyheron: you guys are okay around each other tho?? what am I missing??

rather_be_me: no no I can be civil towards him, I just still hold how he treated you and Regina against him

mathyheron: what do you mean??

rather_be_me: flirting with you while pining for Regina?? dating her while dragging you along on a string of false hopes only to dump her when everyone hated her and come crawling back to you??

mathyheron: Janis sweetie,, we made everyone hate Regina,,

rather_be_me: tHATS NOT THE POINT HERE

mathyheron: okay but,, everyone’s good we’re all friends now, and we’ve broken up so

mathyheron: it’s fine

rather_be_me: okay I still don’t like him though

mathyheron: asgsjdl okay, fair enough

 

**9:24 pm**  

sammyaaron: why am I even in this chat, again?

edgyreggie: Gretchen wanted another straight person here.

sammyaaron: but im not even straight?¿

gaymien: hhhwHAT

rather_be_me: that was Damien having a seizure, heart attack, and passing out all at the same time

mathyheron: you guys he’s hella bi

mathyheron: he told me yesterday when I added him bc I though he was straight gdhfkdldl

fetchgretch: and now I am once again the token straight friend

sexy_mouse: im about 85% straight Gretch!! :-)

fetchgretch: thaaanks Karen

sammyaaron: im starting to feel like i don’t really belong here

gaymien: NOOOO you don’t have to go…

edgyreggie: I’m so sorry Aaron, but it looks like Damien has been waiting for this day for a very long time and won’t give up his perceived chance easily.

  
**9:32 pm**

_rather_be_me to edgyreggie_

 

rather_be_me: I sWEAR if another one of my friends starts dating Aaron fUCKING Samuels, I wILL break something

edgyreggie: I wouldn’t worry about it sweetheart, Damien’s not his type.

   
**9:33 pm**

_sammyaaron to gaymien_

 

sammyaaron: hey dude just thought id let you know that im not interested in you that way, no offense

gaymien: OH YEAH THATS COOL totally get it, no worries dude

sammyaaron: aight cool

   
**9:35 pm**

sammyaaron: later dudes, it’s been rad but im in too many chats rn

mathyheron: bye Aaron!!

 

_sammyaaron has left the chat_

 

mathyheron: Janis u can come out of hiding now

fetchgretch: now that he's gone, why don't you like him????

rather_be_me: okay he just,, rubs me the wrong way bc of what he's done in the past

rather_be_me: like,, leading Cady on while going back to Regina then flip flopping back when everyone turned against her

edgyreggie: Might I remind you that was your fault.

mathyheron: I said the same thing!!

edgyreggie: Of course it helped me realize how much I fucking love girls, but that's beside the point.

gaymien: DID REGINA JUST SAY FUCK HOLY SHIT

gaymien: this day keeps getting wilder and wilder

mathyheron: ashsjdksl I think ur just easily impressed

rather_be_me: Regina saying fuck is always an event tho

mathyheron: ur not wrong

rather_be_me: also I agree, girls are the fucking best

mathyheron: ^rt

rather_be_me: someone pls help me find a gf I'm begging u

edgyreggie: We’re all sad and lonely, Janis. If any of us found a single girl, we’d probably take her for ourselves.

gaymien: not me

fetchgretch: not me either!

gaymien: dick lovers squad can help the rest of you hopeless nerds, okay

mathyheron: oMFG DAMIEN NO

gaymien: what?! we can help

fetchgretch: could we start by figuring out if any of them could date each other????

gaymien: Reggie and Janis would bite each other’s heads off after five seconds

edgyreggie: That's fair.

rather_be_me: ^ rt

mathyheron: ashsjsksl

gaymien: darling Cady, you could probably click with Janis or Regina

mathyheron: OMG UHHHH I don't think I'd want to date one of my friends shdjdjdkl

rather_be_me: :’)

gaymien: OH MY FUCKING-

fetchgretch: DID JANIS JUST

edgyreggie: JANIS YOUR GAY IS SHOWING.

sexy_mouse: WHY ARE YOU ALL YELLING?! :^|

mathyheron: OH MY GOD JANIS

rather_be_me: kIDDING KIDDING I'm kidding it's a joke everyone breathe

edgyreggie: All humor is rooted in truth.

gaymien: it's okay if you have a big gay crush on Cady, Janis

rather_be_me: I dONT it was just a joke chillax

fetchgretch: …“chillax”

sexy_mouse: wait Janis likes Cady?? :OOO

rather_be_me: nooooo I just made a joke

mathyheron: I mean,, Janis is the one friend I wouldn't be opposed to dating,,

gaymien: OH MY FUCKING GOD YOU ARE BOTH USELESS LESBIANS JUST MEET UP AND MAKE OUT ALREADY

fetchgretch: I think we're witnessing the start of something beautiful here

sexy_mouse: yay I'm so happy for you guys!! :D

rather_be_me: jesus christ I disown you all as friends

mathyheron: :(

rather_be_me: except for you

rather_be_me: you're fine sweetie keep doing what you're doing

gaymien: AWWWWW RELATIONSHIP GOALS

rather_be_me: cAN IT DAMIEN

sexy_mouse: he's right, you two are cute together <3

rather_be_me: fuck it, Cady do you wanna go out with me??

fetchgretch: HOLY SHIT

gaymien: YASSS QWEEN

edgyreggie: Is this for real?

mathyheron: I've been trying to get with u for a couple weeks now so pls tell me ur not joking Jan Jan

gaymien: JAN JAN??¿¿??

fetchgretch: OH MY FUCKING GOD I FEEL GOD IN THIS GC TONIGHT

rather_be_me: uhm,, no I'm not joking,,

mathyheron: okay I guess we're gfs now

mathyheron: or something like that

rather_be_me: yeah I guess

fetchgretch: YOU TWO ARE THE BIGGEST DORKS I KNOW I CANT BELIEVE THIS

edgyreggie: Alright, now that that's handled, can you guys find me a girlfriend. Please. I've been single for way too long.

gaymien: REGINA NOW IS NOT THE TIME CADY AND JANIS JUST GOT TOGETHER OUT OF THE BLUE

edgyreggie: Now is always the time to be gay.

gaymien: you're not wrong BUT STILL

   
**10:02 pm**

_mathyheron to rather_be_me_

 

mathyheron: JANISJANISJANIS TALK TO ME ARE U BEING SERIOUS

rather_be_me: if you're serious, yes

mathyheron: OKAY THEN I LOVE MY GOTH GF

rather_be_me: iM NOT 100% GOTH BUT I love mY SMART, BEAUTIFUL, KIND, MATHLETE GF

mathyheron: I'm gonna fucking scream,, my parents are gonna flip too

rather_be_me: in a good or bad way??

mathyheron: GOOD WAY, GOOD WAY they love you sm

rather_be_me: oKAY GOOD I'm glad

rather_be_me: would you be weirded out if I said I wanted to kiss you right now

mathyheron: I want to kiss u rn so no

rather_be_me: …want me to pick you up tomorrow so we can go get coffee and talk abt this??

mathyheron: if I get to kiss ur beautiful, soft lips, then yes

rather_be_me: I did not know I could blush this much until today

mathyheron: love youuu <3

rather_be_me: love you toooo <3

 

 

 


	3. what is a first date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien sorts his life out, Janis and Cady are too busy to help, and Regina is still lonely and ignored.

**11:24 am**

gaymien: hey so ik Janis and Cady are probably making out and I barely know the rest of you and I hate to interrupt your Saturdays but

gaymien: what do you think my chances with Aaron are?

edgyreggie: Do you want the honest answer or the brutally honest answer?

gaymien: …

gaymien: both I guess??

edgyreggie: The honest answer is right now you have a low chance, but you could probably get to know him better and show him the real you and maybe, just maybe, he could fall for you.

gaymien: and uh, the brutally honest answer?

edgyreggie: You have absolutely no hope and should quit while you’re ahead.

gaymien: well fuck

gaymien: I guess this is good because ik you don’t care enough about me to lie to me

edgyreggie: At least I’m good for something.

rather_be_me: jesus christ Damien w h y

gaymien: had to come up for air sometime, huh?

mathyheron: GHJDJDKDK we weren’t just making out, promise!!

edgyreggie: But you’re hanging out together?

rather_be_me: yeah

edgyreggie: Then what were you doing before you texted back?

rather_be_me: …

mathyheron: ,,,,,making out

rather_be_me: cADYYYYY WHY

mathyheron: what was I supposed to say?? baking cookies??

gaymien: you two are so gay

rather_be_me: ur not wrong

edgyreggie: I just realized, why are we talking about Damien and Aaron when you all promised to find me a girlfriend?

gaymien: did we officially promise or just kinda agree??

rather_be_me: neither really

gaymien: Janis, get off the chat and go smooch your gf

mathyheron: I would be more than happy to receive more smooches

rather_be_me: don’t have to tell me twice

edgyreggie: Now that the lovebirds are gone, we just have to get Gretchen here to help.

gaymien: por quoi?¿

edgyreggie: It’s ¿porque? genius.

gaymien: I meant to type por quoi

edgyreggie: Uh huh.

edgyreggie: Anyway, we need Gretchen to help us list off all gay girls and guys at Northshore.

gaymien: because she knows everything about everyone!

fetchgretch: hey guys, just snuck away from visiting with my crazy aunt, what’s up????

edgyreggie: Damien and I are tired of being single.

gaymien: wait, what makes her crazy?

fetchgretch: my most notable family story involves her smashing a plate on a goat’s head because she ate some gum off the street and thought it was Xanax, so please don’t ask

gaymien: ooooookayyyyy

edgyreggie: Can you help us compile lists of available gals and guys?

fetchgretch: I can try!!!! But if Damien already has a thing for Aaron, shouldn’t we help him with that????

gaymien: YES THANK YOU

edgyreggie: It’s never going to happen, don’t waste your energy.

gaymien: rude.

fetchgretch: I think it’s cute!!!! We just need to force them together in different situations and boom!!!!

edgyreggie: Does anyone even listen to me?

gaymien: anyone free this afternoon? We could go to the park or something idk

fetchgretch: and invite Aaron?!?!

gaymien: yes obvs

edgyreggie: I’ll join, if only to watch the ship as it sinks and say I told you so.

fetchgretch: can you come get me from my aunt Martha’s Reg???? This will be fun

edgyreggie: Totally, on my way already.

gaymien: waitwaitwait should I invite Aaron or can someone else??

fetchgretch: do itttttt

gaymien: also, Janis and Cady, if you can see this, pls come with us to McPherson Park pls I’m begging

gaymien: oof okay I’ll ask him

  
**12:01 pm**

_gaymien to sammyaaron_

gaymien: heyyy me, Gretchen, and Regina are going to McPherson like, right now and we’re wondering if you want to join us?

gaymien: Janis and Cady might come too

sammyaaron: sure, I’ve got nothing

gaymien: okay great! See you there?

sammyaaron: yup lol

  
**12:05 pm**

gaymien: GUYS HES COMING AAA

fetchgretch: yay!!!!

edgyreggie: Gretchen, I’m out front.

fetchgretch: awesome!!!!

rather_be_me: hi we’re coming too

rather_be_me: where’s Karen been in all of this??

fetchgretch: I think she was going to a cabin in the woods with her family

edgyreggie: Shit, I forgot to tell her not to hook up with Jamie again.

rather_be_me: …I have a lot of questions

edgyreggie: Ask none of them. See you losers soon.

  
**12:25 pm**

gaymien: GUYS HURRY UP AND GET HERE ITS JUST ME AND AARON

edgyreggie: Well, then GET OFF YOUR PHONE AND TALK TO HIM YOU IDIOT

gaymien: HE JUST WENT TO THE BATHROOM SO I TOOK THIS OPPORTUNITY TO TEXT YOU GUYS

edgyreggie: Thanks for telling us he’s there so we know you’re not alone, we’re taking a detour, see you in about 30 minutes?

mathyheron: GREAT IDEA REGINA where are u guys going Janis and I will meet you there

fetchgretch: we’re heading to the mall rn

mathyheron: fgdhdjdl see you guys there, and have fun Damien!! <3

gaymien: I hate you all with the intensity of a thousand suns

rather_be_me: <3

gaymien: FUCK YOU JANIS

gaymien: HES BACK NOW GTG

rather_be_me: have fuuuunnn ~

  
**1:57 pm**

rather_be_me: hey Damien, you still alive?

rather_be_me: and please tell me you didn’t end up eating a funnel cake from that stand all by yourself while crying

gaymien: uhm well, we’re still hanging out and Aaron’s in line getting a funnel cake and I’m holding down a picnic table

fetchgretch: WELL HOW’S IT GOING?!?!

gaymien: we stopped by the dog park and petted some and

edgyreggie: …and?

mathyheron: jesus cHRIST DAMIEN DONT LEAVE US HANGING HERE ASHSJDLS

rather_be_me: it’s been fifteen minutes fuck he’s dead I’m so sorry Damien, I’ll write ur eulogy

gaymien: his lips taste like strawberries and powdered sugar

edgyreggie: Wait, WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!

fetchgretch: OMFG IT WORKED

mathyheron: wow that was fast, Regina u owe me $20

edgyreggie: HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!?!?!?!?!

gaymien: he just left okay I’m omw to the mall BUT the short story is that we spent the day walking around the dog park and the nature trail and went into the little natural history museum and

gaymien: we decided to get funnel cake and were talking more and

gaymien: he just leaned across the table and kissed me and

gaymien: said “sorry, I just had to know what it felt like and

gaymien: I said “what” and

edgyreggie: STOP. DOING THAT.

gaymien: he said “kissing an adorable guy” AND WERE NOT DATING YET BUT WERE ‘HANGING OUT’

fetchgretch: OMG I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO!!!!

mathyheron: ME TOO!! IM GLAD THINGS ARE GOING WELL OMG THAT WAS SO FAST UR JUST AS LUCKY AS ME AND JANIS

rather_be_me: <3

gaymien: thank you guys, but the point is, REGGIE, EAT MY MOTHERFUCKING SHORTS

 

 


	4. what is a gay crush?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gretchen has a crush, and it’s Cady’s turn to have a run-in with a crazy aunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little wild, strap in folks.

**12:34 am**

fetchgretch: hey guys!!!! so uh, is anyone still up????

rather_be_me: u know it

edgyreggie: Yes, I am.

rather_be_me: Cady and Damian are passed out next to me, so they won’t be any help

edgyreggie: Karen’s still at the cabin, so what do you need, Gretch?

fetchgretch: ohhhkay soooo I think I might like someone and

fetchgretch: I think they might be a girl

rather_be_me: might be??

fetchgretch: is a girl

edgyreggie: That’s great! Another one of my friends happily in love, must be nice.

rather_be_me: r e g i n a knock off the sarcasm, we are happy for her

edgyreggie: That was not sarcastic, you just read it that way.

rather_be_me: because it was

edgyreggie: No it wasn’t.

rather_be_me: yes it was

edgyreggie: It wasn’t!

fetchgretch: it kinda was

edgyreggie: Okay FINE maybe it was, just a little bit.

edgyreggie: But that’s not the point, the point is, who is it, Gretch?

rather_be_me: ^

fetchgretch: I’d rather not say

edgyreggie: Adding some intrigue, huh.

  
**12:46 am**

_rather_be_me to fetchgretch_

rather_be_me: it’s Regina, isn’t it??

fetchgretch: hm, what’s Regina????

rather_be_me: oh come on

rather_be_me: you like her, don’t you??

fetchgretch: well

fetchgretch: I don’t know

fetchgretch: do I????

rather_be_me: I have no fucking clue how to respond to that

fetchgretch: okay yes!!!! fine!!!! I like Regina but you can’t tell her that pleasepleaseplease

rather_be_me: and why not?? She’s desperate for a gf, this is perfect

fetchgretch: well, telling her would involve also telling her how I maybe kind of sort of have liked her since we first met and I just didn’t acknowledge it soooooo

rather_be_me: so?? Just tell her man

fetchgretch: but I’m scared

rather_be_me: of what??

fetchgretch: of her saying we’re too close or we’ve known each other for two long or she could never see me that way. it’s better for me just to keep the friendship a friendship and not make it awkward for no reason. if she liked me, she would have told me by now.

rather_be_me: Gretch, she thought you were straight!! If she ever had a thing for you, she’s probably stuffed it down and ignored it. And she hasn’t been gay for that long either

rather_be_me: and also I’m dating my best friend, and it’s working out great

rather_be_me: just take a deep breath, count to ten, and decide what your next step is. This is new, scary stuff so you don’t have to tell her how you feel right away. But you shouldn’t lock it away forever, either

fetchgretch: okay. thanks for the advice Janis <3

rather_be_me: no prob, Gretch

  
**1:15 am**

edgyreggie: Janis, Gretchen, where did you both go?

rather_be_me: sorry, went to go get something to eat, I was starving

edgyreggie: And Gretchen?

fetchgretch: I’m fine

edgyreggie: I asked where you went.

fetchgretch: oh!!!! I had to go to the bathroom

edgyreggie: For half an hour?

fetchgretch: oh noooo!!!! I had to put on pajamas and wash my face and stuff

edgyreggie: Ah okay, got it.

edgyreggie: Well now that you both are back, what do you say we should try to guess Gretchen’s sweetheart, Janis?

fetchgretch: I won’t tell you, no matter how many times you guess!!!!

rather_be_me: yeah, that wouldn’t be very fun, she’ll tell us when she’s ready

edgyreggie: Well, I’m just curious where she found another gay girl in Northshore.

rather_be_me: they’re more common than you think

fetchgretch: I’m really tired, so I’m gonna hit the hay. see you all tomorrow like planned????

rather_be_me: of course!!

edgyreggie: Sweet dreams, Gretch.

  
**1:28 am**

_edgyreggie to rather_be_me_

edgyreggie: It’s me, isn’t it?

rather_be_me: you’re what??

edgyreggie: Gretchen likes me, doesn’t she?

rather_be_me: well

rather_be_me: first off, this is giving me deja vu

rather_be_me: second, it’s not my place to tell you yes or no

edgyreggie: So she does then?

rather_be_me: I can’t say

edgyreggie: Well, I have a plan for tomorrow.

rather_be_me: …plan??

edgyreggie: Don’t worry about it. I’m going to sleep myself, so see you tomorrow afternoon.

rather_be_me: I’ll try not to worry too much about this plan of yours until then

edgyreggie: <3

rather_be_me: wait, hold up, dID REGINA GEORGE JUST USE AN EMOTICON??

edgyreggie: Delete this chat log immediately.

rather_be_me: in your d r e a m s

  
**2:02 pm**

mathyheron: hey guys so sorry to cancel last minute, but my mom forgot we’d planned to go to my aunt Nancy’s today and,, you never break a promise to aunt Nancy so :(((

mathyheron: keep me updated on what happens tonight pls!!

edgyreggie: Will do.

  
**2:53 pm**

edgyreggie: Where are you losers, I said 2:30, didn’t I?

rather_be_me: sorry Reg, got held up helping my mom repaint the kitchen, be over in five

fetchgretch: I just got stuck in traffic, I’ll be there around the same time!!!!

sexy_mouse: I’m right here next to you?? xP

edgyreggie: I sent that before you showed up, Karen.

sexy_mouse: ohhhhh okay, where’s everyone else?? :o

rather_be_me: we literally just-

sexy_mouse: just what?? :(

rather_be_me: here

sexy_mouse: hear what?! ^-^

fetchgretch: she’s there Karen, and I’m almost there

sexy_mouse: but she said she’s here?? /:|

edgyreggie: Don’t worry about it, Karen. I just got Janis at the door, and Gretchen is a moment away. We’ll come back upstairs once Gretchen has arrived.

mathyheron: when I said I wanted updates, this is not what I had in mind ahsjdkddl

mathyheron: gtg guys, I’m at my aunt’s house, but text if something catastrophic happens I have notifications on

  
**5:35 pm**

rather_be_me: aight Cady, we’re about to play truth or dare, want updates on this??

mathyheron: YESSSS HOLY SHIT TELL ME EVERYTHING

mathyheron: JUST LET ME ESCAPE TO THE ROOM IM STAYING IN SO I CAN USE MY PHONE OUTSIDE OF THE BATHROOM

edgyreggie: Two seconds in and Karen just ate a flower from a plant in my room, Jesus Christ.

fetchgretch: kareneatingplant.mov

fetchgretch: she said it tasted nice and almost ate a second one

rather_be_me: ur welcome everyone

mathyheron: HGDHDJDL JANIS!!

rather_be_me: wHAT?!

mathyheron: be nicer to Karen

rather_be_me: what?? She liked it!!

fetchgretch: okayokayokay so Janis just revealed she used to have a crush on Regina??

fetchgretch: janisinagaypanic.mov

mathyheron: I knew that hshshsk

edgyreggie: AND DIDN’T TELL ME??

rather_be_me: Regina, you’re the only person I know who uses proper grammar in all caps

edgyreggie: What else am I supposed to do?

rather_be_me: Not That

fetchgretch: rEGINA JUST HAD TO STRIP AND SING CHANDELIER WHILE HOLDING ONTO A LAVA LAMP OMG KAREN

mathyheron: Karen, honey, I love u, but WHAT THE FUCK

fetchgretch: whatthefuckkaren.mov

fetchgretch: Regina didn’t put her clothes back on, so I just dared her to do that

edgyreggie: She couldn’t stop staring at my tits.

mathyheron: AGSJDSKSL UR ALL A BUNCH OF DISASTER GAYS I WISH I WAS THERE

rather_be_me: Reggie just asked Gretch who she liked so she won’t be back on the chat until she stops stuttering

  
**6:23 pm**

mathyheron: uhhhhh guys??

mathyheron: it’s been 20 minutes where did you all go??

rather_be_me: well uh

rather_be_me: Gretchen and Regina are in a room across the house making out and Karen and I are watching High School Musical so

mathyheron: JANIS KAREN WTF HAPPENED OMFG?!????

rather_be_me: OKAY OKAY SORRY basically this was a set up, Regina figured out last night that Gretchen liked her and used truth or dare to get her to admit it bc Reggie likes her soooo

rather_be_me: after a lot of stuttering she explained she’s had a big ol gay crush on her for years and that’s why she never dated anyone, but tried to ignore it and say she’s straight

sexy_mouse: and then Regina told Gretchen to follow her and Janis and I gave them a few minutes before following and heard them hooking up through a door!! <:0

rather_be_me: yup that’s it

mathyheron: WHAT THE FUCK THATS SO WILD I STILL DONT UNDERSTAND AFTER THAT EXPLANATION

edgyreggie: I just had the best sex of my life, is that a good enough explanation?

mathyheron: WHAT THE FUCK REGGIE?!?!?

 

 

 


	5. what is a Dan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian makes a joke and Janis has a pajama day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo I'm back!! I disappeared because I went on a trip to New York and it was great I had an amazing time aND I saw Mean Girls, so I have a lot more fic inspiration!! Def more Janis/Cady stuff coming for you guys, maybe some other surprises?? Idk we'll see. But for now, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!!

**__11:23 am**

mathyheron: okayokayokay I'm back at my house and I still am shook from last night

gaymian: I just got caught up and WHAT THE FUCK

edgyreggie: Should you really be that surprised? You just went on an accidental date with Aaron Samuels and still ended up kissing him by the end, romance is just in the air or something.

gaymian: okay but we didn't fuck? and you and Gretchen did I suppose?

edgyreggie: No comment.

mathyheron: ASHSKSPSK LETS NOT TALK ABOUT THIS ANYMORE

gaymian: what, talking about your friend’s sex lives makes you uncomfortable?

rather_be_me: lEAVE MY BEAUTIFUL AND INNOCENT GF ALONE

gaymian: relax Jan we all know Cady is actually a kinky top

rather_be_me: uR ON THIN FUCKING ICE DAN

edgyreggie: …”Dan”?

rather_be_me: we called each other Jan and Dan in middle school bc we thought it would be cool to have rhyming names lmao

edgyreggie: Also is Cady really a freak in the sheets?

gaymian: I walked in on them making out once and all signs point to yes

mathyheron: ASHSJSK DAMIAN STOP IM NOT!!

edgyreggie: I can see it.

rather_be_me: for the last time, lEAVE MY GF ALONE PLS SHES INNOCENT

gaymian: uh huh, if she's an innocent lil bean then I'm the straightest straight to ever straight

mathyheron: I'm leaving bye

mathyheron has left the chat

rather_be_me: dAMIAN REGGIE LOOK WHAT YOUVE DONE

edgyreggie: Oops.

gaymian: I love Cady to the moon and back but I'll never apologize for telling the truth

rather_be_me: seriously pls stop it actually makes Cady uncomfortable

edgyreggie: Sorry, I'll apologize to her.

rather_be_me: thanks Reg

rather_be_me: Damian?

rather_be_me: Damian don't do this

  
**11:47 am**

_rather_be_me to mathyheron_

rather_be_me: hey babe you okay??

mathyheron: yeah I'll be fine, I just wish everyone would not always keep pushing jokes until someone gets hurt ahsjssl

rather_be_me: yeah, Regina said she'd apologize but Damian is being fucking weird

mathyheron: is everything okay with him?? maybe u should check in and make sure

rather_be_me: he's currently ignoring the chat, so idk if he'd respond to me

mathyheron: I'm sorry Jan :(

mathyheron: wanna come over? ik it's only been a day since I've seen u but I miss u

rather_be_me: ofc babe, give me 15 minutes to get out of my pjs??

mathyheron: NO NO TIME TO CHANGE

mathyheron: jkjk take all the time u need

rather_be_me: jOKES ON YOU IM ALREADY IN MY CAR STILL IN MY PJS WITH NO MAKEUP ON AND I HAVENT BRUSHED MY HAIR SEE YOU IN TEN

mathyheron: asgsjsksl I love u

rather_be_me: *driving faster so I can smother you in kisses sooner*

mathyheron: SHSJSSHSKSL IM BLUSHING

rather_be_me: ;)

  
**12:24 pm**

_rather_be_me to gaymian_

rather_be_me: okay Damian I'm here with Cady and we need to talk this out

rather_be_me: ik it was just a joke but she asked you to stop and was upset that you didn't

rather_be_me: so please respond

rather_be_me: Damian?

rather_be_me: Damian are you alive

gaymian: yeah I'm fine

rather_be_me: dAMIAN okay so what's up??

gaymian: I'm sorry I've been in a call with Aaron for a while

rather_be_me: cute, but c’mon Cady and I have been waiting to talk this out

gaymian: not even cute unfortunately

rather_be_me: ??

gaymian: i asked if he wanted to go on another date sometime soon and he called and we talked for a while but the point was that he doesn't want to rush into a relationship right now since he's had gay crushes but never actually dated a guy so he wants to just hang out as friends first which is fine but also he wouldn't say he liked me so you know, it's fine

rather_be_me: is that what was bothering you??

gaymian: yeah. tell Cady I'm sorry about earlier I just needed to distract myself

rather_be_me: hi this is Cady on Jan’s phone and I forgive u I'm sorry abt Aaron :(

rather_be_me: I love him but he can be a little bitch sometimes, in this situation just hang out w him and see where it goes if u really care abt him!!

gaymian: thanks Cady I love you

rather_be_me: wanna come join us at my place?? we're just abt to start Inside Out

gaymian: nah, enjoy your romantic movie night

rather_be_me: more like afternoon asfshsksl but okay, Jan says thanks and she hopes u feel better soon

  
**1:42 pm**

fetchgretch: wait what happened with Cady???? is she okay????

edgyreggie: I don't know. She hasn't come back to the chat yet.

rather_be_me: she's fine, everyone worked everything out but we've just been busy

edgyreggie: I would make a joke…

rather_be_me: the silence speaks for itself, thank you

sexy_mouse: what, a joke about them hooking up? >:D

rather_be_me: yes Karen

edgyreggie: A wild Karen appears.

sexy_mouse: well did you? :0

mathyheron joined the chat

rather_be_me: oops bad timing Cady

mathyheron: I'm sitting right next to u asgsjsl just talk to me

sexy_mouse: so…? :-(

rather_be_me: we didn't, Karen. just made out a lot.

edgyreggie: Whatever happened to Damian?

rather_be_me: he's,, recovering

edgyreggie: From what?

rather_be_me: dw about it, he’ll talk about it here if he wants to

gaymian: Aaron’s being a bitch

edgyreggie: A wild Damian appears.

edgyreggie: And when is Aaron not being a bitch nowadays?

mathyheron: SHSDJSK I GOT RESIDUAL BURN FROM THAT

mathyheron: but be nicer to him Reg he's got some shit going on

gaymian: the shit he's got going on apparently is going on dates with guys and kissing them and then saying it's not serious

gaymian: and that he thought we were just hanging out

gaymian: but he kissed me so? we weren’t just hanging out?

gaymian: guys I'm gonna scream

fetchgretch: aww poor Damian, I'm sorry

sexy_mouse: :((((((

gaymian: thanks guys

edgyreggie: This calls for an emergency support meeting, everyone at my house ASAP.

gaymian: I've never been to your house Reggie

fetchgretch: reggiesaddress.png

gaymian: also I need a ride

rather_be_me: Cady and I are zipping over, we’ll pick you up on the way

sexy_mouse: I'll bring ice cream if Gretchen can get the screaming pillows! :D

gaymian: …screaming pillows?

mathyheron: oh just u wait, we’re gonna blow your mind then with the insult ducks

gaymian: …...insult ducks?????

edgyreggie: Have you never hung out with a bunch of catty girls before?

rather_be_me: only me

edgyreggie: Then I guess this will be an entertaining experience for us all. 


	6. what is a revenge plot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian continues to lament his rejection, and the girls try to help. In increasingly terrible ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, long time no update!! I'm trying to add a little more drama and general plot to the story, so I hope you all enjoy!!

**6:23 pm**

gaymian: thanks again for letting me join your venting session

gaymian: I had no idea they could be that complex

rather_be_me: I also had no idea that two people supposed to be venting could be so happy and lovey-dovey

rather_be_me: coughGRETCHENANDREGINAcough

edgyreggie: I don't have a lot to be upset about right now.

mathyheron: awwwww that's so cute I'm glad ur happy Gina!!

fetchgretch: I'm stealing that as my new nickname for her

rather_be_me: I'm so happy this is just a chat full of gays now I'm living

gaymian: my crops are watered, my skin is clear

gaymian: except I'm still mad about Aaron

edgyreggie: Even after screaming about it for a really long time?

edgyreggie: And writing insults on over 20 rubber ducks, you know those things don't grow on trees, right?

gaymian: I can be a salty bitch for as long as I want

_mathyheron added sammyaaron to the chat_

mathyheron: oops my finger slipped

gaymian: CADY WHAT THE FUCK NO AARON PLS DONT SCROLL UP P L E A S E

gaymian: CAN I DELETE MESSAGES

gaymian: EVERYONE

gaymian: ANYONE

gaymian: PLEASE HELP ME IM DYIN OUT HERE

sammyaaron: uh….what's happening here?

edgyreggie: Damian is really mad at you because you wouldn't say that you even had any feelings for him, which honestly, is a dick move after kissing him on a date, okay.

fetchgretch: yeah my badass gf is right!!!!

mathyheron: Aaron I love you sweetie but yeah this is a callout session

rather_be_me: so I guess what's happening is that we're all gonna beat up on you until you explain yourself

sexy_mouse: I just got here but yeah! D:<

sammyaaron: …

gaymian: I've only been friends with Gretchen, Reggie, and Karen for a few days but I love you guys already thank you

gaymian: and ofc Jan and Cady I love you guys

sexy_mouse: <3

sammyaaron: okay so I'm getting verbally beat up by all of you because Damian lied about what happened between us nice

edgyreggie: So you didn't kiss him?

sammyaaron: I mean…I did

fetchgretch: what excuse do you have for yourself then????

sammyaaron: wait back up are Gretchen and Regina dating?

fetchgretch: yes but that's beside the point!!!!

sammyaaron: whoa cool I never would have guessed

mathyheron: a a r o n

mathyheron: back on topic!! what did Damian supposedly lie about and why would he lie?

sammyaaron: okay okay, so yes we hung out all day and yes I kissed him but I told him it was just because I wanted to know what it was like to kiss a guy since I never had

sammyaaron: and I don't know if I have feelings for him, I'm sorry Damian

gaymian: yeah that's accurate, except you failed to mention that you said it was an experiment after kissing me and didn't ask permission to use me to “figure yourself out”

mathyheron: oof okay this is more complicated than I thought

mathyheron: Damian, you might have overreacted a tad, but Aaron, if you didn't explicitly ask that beforehand, that's kinda shitty of you

sammyaaron: k lol I can live with that

gaymian: oh my god you're an even shittier person than I thought

sammyaaron: but he didn't tell you guys everything about the call, did he?

edgyreggie: No, but he sure did write a lot of insult ducks about it.

sexy_mouse: also he said you were a little bitch :0

sammyaaron: that's great that's great, basically he called and asked if I wanted to go on another date and it was all chill until I said the park wasn't a date and he started arguing that it was

sammyaaron: he also asked if I had any feelings for him and I said no, so then he blew up and started cussing me out

sammyaaron: real mature

rather_be_me: got anything to say Dan??

edgyreggie: This whole situation is too fucking complicated I'm out.

fetchgretch: yea me too, I'm just gonna go make out with Regina bye

mathyheron: sorry for pulling you in here Aaron, I just thought we could solve everything quickly

sammyaaron: it's all good Cady, I know you were only trying to help, but I can't do anything until Damian stops being a child

gaymian: well I won't stop being a child until you sincerely apologize for kissing me “to figure things out” without asking first

gaymian: oh wait, you think you did nothing wrong so you'll never be sincere in any apology!

sammyaaron: fine, good thing I don't care about even still being friends or whatever lmao

_sammyaaron has left the chat_

rather_be_me: ugh what a bitch

rather_be_me: but Damian, sweetie, maybe you shouldn't have cussed him out over the phone

rather_be_me: would have helped your case a lot if you hadn't

gaymian: shrugs

mathyheron: sorry for not handling that in pm, I thought we could use just a little intimidation to fix everything

edgyreggie: Honestly? It's all still Aaron’s fault, I can't believe I'm siding fully with you here Damian, but he shouldn't have done all that in the first place if he didn't want anything taken the wrong way.

fetchgretch: right on, Gina

rather_be_me: okay convincing argument

rather_be_me: so what are we gonna do about it

sexy_mouse: egg his house! >;D

gaymian: let's not sink to his level

edgyreggie: I think I have a plan.

mathyheron: oh fuck no

gaymian: please, do tell

edgyreggie: We’re operating under the assumption that you still like him, right?

gaymian: I don't even know anymore.

edgyreggie: Even better. So basically, we use everything at our disposal to get him to like you. He starts falling for you and either you relish in the benefits or get to turn him down cold like he did to you.

gaymian: sounds good to me, where do we start?

mathyheron: guys I'm gonna fucking scream

 

 

 

 


	7. what is a bad idea?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina puts her revenge plot into motion while Janis and Cady express their concerns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyy long time no see!! it's only been,, three months,, but a n y w a y I hope you all enjoy!!

**8:46 pm**

edgyreggie: Alright, so Gretchen and I have been working out a semi-detailed version of the plan, and here's what we've got.

edgyreggie: Step one is each of us talking to Aaron at different times about Damian, starting with offhand comments and unrelated stories before moving to asking about if they've talked since the call.

edgyreggie: Step two is once they aren't as volatile towards one another, we start inviting them to the same social events again and foster group interaction.

edgyreggie: Step three is forcing them into one-on-one situations once they're more comfortable around each other again.

edgyreggie: Step four is hoping that Aaron begins to reciprocate Damian’s feelings for real and letting Damian do with that what he may.

rather_be_me: yeah revenge is fun but I don't think this is a great idea

mathyheron: ^

rather_be_me: I hope I don't need to remind y'all of the last time some of us enacted a revenge plot…

gaymian: wait back up DID JANIS SARKISIAN JUST USE THE WORD Y’ALL

fetchgretch: omg I think she did!!!!

mathyheron: afsgssj leave my gf alone!!

rather_be_me: mY POINT STILL STANDS

rather_be_me: regardless of how much of my aunt Deborah’s slang has slipped into my vocabulary

gaymian: Deborah is such a suburban white mom name

rather_be_me: she is a suburban white mom

mathyheron: she's the one I get to meet at Christmas, right Jan??

rather_be_me: yeah, she's the only chill one so good luck

mathyheron: that's comforting >:(

edgyreggie: So who's in on the plan then?

fetchgretch: me!!!!

gaymian: I mean, I kinda have to be lmao

rather_be_me: I love y'all, but I'm out

rather_be_me: just think this through Damian, I love you so much and don't want you to end up more hurt

gaymian: I know Jan, my petty bitch side won out here already sorry

gaymian: also YOU SAID IT AGAIN

rather_be_me: iT WAS ON PURPOSE THAT TIME

mathyheron: I'm with Jan here, I'll be waiting on the sidelines with ice cream and tissues when you need them <3

edgyreggie: Wow, you two are quite the optimistic pair.

rather_be_me: just trying to keep it real

rather_be_me: also I'm marking this as your idea Reggie, and if Damian gets hurt, I will break bones you didn't even know you had

edgyreggie: Fair enough. It should work though, especially if Aaron did already have some kind of feelings for Damian and they've been bubbling below the surface.

mathyheron: I really hope this does work out for you Damian, keep us updated <3

  
**9:36 pm**

_mathyheron to rather_be_me_

mathyheron: hey ik it's late but can you come over??

rather_be_me: my mom bumped my curfew to 10, so unfortunately not

rather_be_me: :(

rather_be_me: anything I can do for you from here?

mathyheron: I'm just rly worried about the whole revenge plot thing

mathyheron: it doesn't even seem like revenge, Damian kinda burned his final bridge with Aaron it seems

mathyheron: trying anything else will just make both of them upset

rather_be_me: dude I totally agree

mathyheron: I don't think we can talk them out of it and that's scary

rather_be_me: aww I wouldn't worry about it too much, they'll probably only get through step one which is relatively harmless

mathyheron: yeah it's just unnecessary and bad

mathyheron: blech

mathyheron: sorry I'm real bad with words tonight fgfhfjlsj

rather_be_me: I gotchu babe, if ur free tomorrow you can come over and bake cookies to take our minds off of this or something

mathyheron: I like that plan, I'll def be there sometime after 12

mathyheron: <3

rather_be_me: see ya then cady cat

mathyheron: is “ya” from aunt Deborah too

rather_be_me: nOOOO IM NEVER GONNA LIVE THAT DOWN AM I

mathyheron: >:)

mathyheron: trust me, it's cute, and it's cuter when you get flustered about it, but no

rather_be_me: :’)

**  
9:47 pm**

_edgyreggie to sammyaaron_

edgyreggie: Hello.

sammyaaron: if this is about Damian, I don't want to hear it lol

edgyreggie: It’s not, I just wanted to ask how you've been.

edgyreggie: Cady has seemed really worried about you lately and I trust her judgement over almost all others in my circle of friends.

sammyaaron: that's the smartest thing you've said in a while

sammyaaron: and yeah, I've been going through a lot

sammyaaron: it's part of why Cady and I ended up breaking things off

edgyreggie: Your dad again?

sammyaaron: yeah. I came out to my mom and she told him and he flipped his shit

sammyaaron: he hasn't looked me in the eye since lol which is awesome while I'm basically stuck at home since my car gave up on life

edgyreggie: I’m sorry, Aaron. Parents are shitty and the worst.

sammyaaron: they are

sammyaaron: it kinda sucks even more because I thought I might be able to have something with Damian but then shit hit the fan

sammyaaron: but I don't think we would have dated for long tbh

edgyreggie: Why is that?

sammyaaron: oops I didn't mean to tell you that lol, but the way he handled the situation was so fucking childish that it would have come up eventually

edgyreggie: That makes sense.

edgyreggie: Feel free to come talk to us anytime you need a support group. Janis, Cady, and I have been through all of this before.

sammyaaron: thanks Reg, I’m glad we're still cool

edgyreggie: Same to you.

**  
10:22 pm**

_edgyreggie to fetchgretch and sexy_mouse_

edgyreggie: Okay, breakthrough that we can't tell Damian.

fetchgretch: !!!!

edgyreggie: Aaron wanted to date him.

fetchgretch: omg then what's the issue babe????

sexy_mouse: he should date him then! :D

edgyreggie: Well, the problem is that his dad is pretty homophobic and Damian is a little too childish.

edgyreggie: So there's two insurmountable problems right there.

fetchgretch: we can help Damian change!!!! and Aaron doesn't have to tell his dad that they're dating

edgyreggie: Sweetie, that would take a lot of time and effort, and Damian’s one of the most stubborn people I know.

edgyreggie: And secret relationships are never fun.

fetchgretch: ha true both of my parents definitely know that I'm dating you

edgyreggie: …we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it, because my parents definitely know as well.

sexy_mouse: your lives all sound like a mess, I'm glad I'm not locked down >;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, ik it's got more one on one character development than past chapters, but I think the next few will have some more of the usual humor. Leave any thoughts and opinions in the comments down below!! Your support is always appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!! As always, leave any thoughts in the comments down below, and I'll be updating this whenever I feel like it, not setting any schedule for updating this and These Things Take Time aND finishing the Janis/Cady long fic I'm working on, so!! Pls don't ask when the next chapter will be out it will be out sometime k thanks <3


End file.
